


All You Can Eat

by frumious_bandersnatch



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2021 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creampie, M/M, Marathon Sex, Paranoia, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sub!Crowley, leviathan!cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumious_bandersnatch/pseuds/frumious_bandersnatch
Summary: Castiel seems to have lost himself to the little black beasties he sucked in along with the rest of Purgatory.Crowley really needs to figure out how to build a better safe house.
Relationships: Leviathan!Castiel/Crowley
Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093877
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	All You Can Eat

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Leviathan!Cas on my bingo card. Hope you enjoy!

All the world felt quiet. Felt still, felt the pulse pounding-ly, heart-attack inducing, look-over-your-shoulder-every-other-second kind of empty. 

Crowley didn’t like it. Because hearing nothing? No news, no attacks, nothing, nothing, maddeningly nothing, had him more on edge than, say, if Castiel had simply exploded into a million black gooey bits that promptly started taking over the world. 

He could deal with a million black gooey bits. Because they weren’t all together. Because they wouldn’t be hitching a ride on a pair of wings and a halo. 

So to say that Fergus Roderick ‘Crowley’ MacLeod was anxious was a very severe understatement. 

He eyed the warding scrawled across the door, eyed the angel blade sitting on the table, and slowly raised his glass of scotch to his lips.

“Hm,  _ Crowley. _ ”

“Bollocks.” Crowley somehow kept himself from jumping. “Hello there, Cassie. How are we doing?” He paused. “Well, not so much Castiel anymore, are we.” He mused, watched as...the things in Castiel’s meatsuit walked around from behind him into his view. Black veins standing out on his skin, ichor dripping from his fingertips and his eyes and his ears. 

“Not so much.” It- more of a they, wasn’t it? They looked around, eyes scanning over the warding. “Nice try.” It- they laughed, more like giggled, school-girl sweet. Reminded him of Lilith in a bad way. 

“You’re going to explode.” Crowley whispered, sitting forwards. “Going to kill me first, I reckon, but,” Head cocked to the side, “You’re doing a poor job of holding that meat together, aren’t you? Stretching a little too thin?”

They cocked their head to the side and grinned. For a second Crowley could swear he saw far too many teeth, far too sharp. 

“Sure. Sure we are.” They raised Castiel’s arms, gazed down at it as if appraising a suit, tilting it this way and that. “And we’re not gonna kill you. Mm…. I think we’ll have some fun, first. Kill you later.”

That was Crowley’s que to leave. Except that the metaphorical stage exits were blocked and suddenly, nothing he was trying to do worked. Not vanishing, not summoning the blade to hand, nothing, nothing,  _ nothing. _

The noise that came from his just barely parted lips was an undignified whimper and there they were, laughing again.

“It’s so cute,” They cooed, crouching down and leaning over Crowley where he sat. “Not wrong, mm, hm, not wrong, so right to be scared right now. So right to fear for your life, demon. Filth. Play nice and maybe we won’t eat you.” It leaned in, nose to Crowley’s neck, and inhaled, long and deep.

Crowley didn’t have any words. For once in his wretched existence he didn’t have any words, just sat there, stiff as a board. 

“Sulfur and scotch. Don’t think I’ll eat you just on principle.” They pulled back, grimacing. “Your kind,” They intoned, cocking their head to the side just a little too far. “You’re disgusting. All of you. Deformed. Plain  _ nasty _ , conniving little rats.” They paused. 

“Rats, at least, go down kinda nice. Little appetizers.” They tugged at Crowley’s tie and he finally moved.

Jerked upright. “Get the bloody hell off of me,” He hissed. 

“Make me. You’re not calling the shots, here, big guy. King, king of Hell, king of what? We’ll own it. We’ll have everything, we’ll even have Heaven and when we’re done…” It tugged Crowley’s tie off, started undoing the buttons on his shirt. “Well. We’ll just have… everything.” 

Laughed again, throwing their head back as they dropped down to straddle the demon and grind down lightly against him. “Hah, fuck, we’ll have everything, have what we’re made for, just… eat and eat and eat, and we won’t stop. Finally out.”

Crowley was stripped from the waist up. Rough, impatiently, nails digging into skin and leaving cuts dripping with red that it stooped down to lick at with Castiel’s tongue. 

Crowley let out an involuntary groan, shaking his head. “Get off of me,” He breathed, halfhearted as he pressed back.

“Nah.” They hummed, cupping the sides of Cowley’s face and turning his head to and fro, as if inspecting him. They obviously found something interesting because then they were leaning in for a forceful kiss, all teeth and tongue and Crowley yelled out into their mouth, jerking underneath them and clawing at their back.

When they finally pulled back for air- did they need air?- they were grinning. 

Crowley definitely saw the thing with the teeth, this time. Not human at all, didn’t quite fit in the mouth. 

He groaned, still struggling to get up.

“Uh-uh, not like that, hm? Don’t be such a naughty little thing.” They chittered, rising and pulling Crowley right up with them.

And then shoved him right back down, face first into the cushion of the seat, ass still raised. 

They weren’t shy about how they yanked his slacks down, exposing him, and  _ definitely _ weren’t shy about the two unprepared fingers shoved into his equally as unprepared hole. 

Crowley shouted, hands reaching up to grip at the armrests and trying to push himself up before their free hand was on the middle of his back, forcing him right back down. 

The extent of the prep Crowley got was a minute of the things attempting to scissor him open, working up to three fingers- and then Castiel’s cock was slamming into him, surely tearing something, and he fucking  _ howled _ . 

Prideful as he was, Crowley wasn’t beyond begging. Pleas whispered hurriedly into the tear-streaked cushion, shouts and cries of pain as he was savagely fucked, too hard, too fast, too  _ everything _ . 

He lost track of time. His words lost meaning, everything lost meaning, all he knew was pain and shame and his cock hard despite it all, despite him struggling and closing his eyes to try so desperately to stave off tears.

Hours. Days. Crowley wasn’t quite sure how long it really had been anymore. The only constants was Castiel- not even Castiel behind him, jackhammering in, was the cushion of the chair smushed up against his cheek, was that Not-Cas would cum every so often, pumping him more than full, until the spent release was dripping down the insides of his thighs.

“Cas,” He slurred, didn’t know what to address the collective as. Maybe part of him was hoping the angel was in there, still, somewhere.

“Wasn’t Castiel the first hundred times you asked. Fuck,” They groaned, back arching and nails-turned-claws raking down Crowley’s sides. 

Crowley let out a barely there whine, groaning and trying to press forwards.

“If you cum in the next ten seconds we’ll stop,” They whispered, barely loud enough for Crowley to hear. “Or we’ll just keep going until we get bored if you don’t. And once we’re-“ It grunted. “-we’re up to something we don’t get bored easy.”

Crowley sobbed, hand immediately snaking underneath himself to jerk frantically at his half hard cock and  _ please please please let it be over _ .

Seventy-eight hours and twelve minutes later because he’d cum on ‘ten-and-a-half’ and not ‘ten’, Crowley finally felt himself being exited. Only vaguely, because at some point there had been a hand in there, along with the always hard cock, so he was loose enough that it barely registered.

But suddenly he wasn’t supported anymore and he was collapsing to the ground in a crumpled heap, rasped cry escaping from between parted lips.

“We look forward to dealing with you in the future, Mr. Crowley. Ciao.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> If you want updates and chats about mine and my good friend InHisImage’s work, you can join our discord server! Find me here- frumious.bandersnatch#4722 - and I’ll gladly add you.


End file.
